Harry Potter: The Boy who Could?
by idril telemnar
Summary: Spoilers for all books up to and including OotP. Harry's starting to grow up, will this year include mystery and adventure like the others?


My first Fic, I hope you all enjoy it!

Please remember that Harry Potter and Co belongs to JKR and not to me…

Chapter one: A Howler?

Albus Dumbledore sighed gently and stood up, his chair scraping backwards on the kitchen floor alerting the room's inhabitants that the meeting was about to begin. He coughed slightly and the soft murmurs of the Order members quietened as they each turned their eyes towards their Mentor.

'Greetings' the Headmaster smiled kindly and glanced around the room. 'Thankyou for responding so quickly to my call' he paused slightly 'it has come to my attention that Volde-' he stopped again as a number of members flinched at the Dark Lord's name 'that _Voldemort_ soon plans to release the Dementors from Azkaban and coerce them into joining his forces once again.'

The Order started up at that, some turning to their neighbour, others muttering angrily to themselves. Only one remained quiet, his chair pushed back into the shadows, face concealed by the darkness.

'Severus' the Headmaster called, turning his gentle blue eyes towards the dark man 'would you care to report?'

Dumbledore sat back down again setting his elbows on the kitchen table, cupping his fingertips together.

The surly Potions Master stood in one swift movement and addressed the small gathering.

'The Dark Lord called a meeting last night. He wishes to retake Azkaban, though he has not mentioned when. It seems his plans have been highly disrupted with most of his inner circle behind bars in Azkaban and _Potter'_ he sneered slightly 'safely home for the holidays'.

'Thankyou Severus' Dumbledore replied as the Professor sat down. 'Kingsley, Nymphadora – any news from the Ministry?'

'Nothing yet Albus' the tall, dark Auror answered. Mad-eye Moody shifted in his seat, one eye spinning constantly pausing on each member of the room in turn before surveying the other quarters of the Noble House of Black.

The Headmaster frowned slightly 'keep a watchful eye out' he waited for them both to nod before progressing 'Arthur, it would be best if you remained low for now, we do not wish to jeopardise your position at the Ministry' his gaze shifted to the slightly balding Weasley where he received another confirmation and a slight smile.

He rose once more and clapped his hands together. 'That brings things to a conclusion tonight unless anyone else had a matter to discuss?' his gaze crossed the room and landed on the Weasley Matriarch.

'Molly?'

'Albus, I just wanted to know when Harry could leave those awful Muggles.'

Snape sneered again, raising a lip slightly in anger, while Remus Lupin leaned forward in a somewhat eager manner.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'It should not be too much longer, Molly. Harry understands the reasons for staying at his relatives. And stay he must, just for a while longer.' Molly opened her mouth slightly to protest but the Headmaster raised his hands to stop her.

'He will be out soon Molly, and that's all we need to say on the matter.'

She settled back down, but her eyes contained a slightly glassy look to them. Arthur gave her a small smile and patted her hand comfortingly.

'Albus' Moody had both of his eyes focused towards the streets of London. 'Owl approaching…looks like Potter's.'

Dumbledore turned towards the window and a few minutes later a beautiful Snowy Owl soared through the kitchen window and dropped a red envelope at the Headmasters feet before turning and flying back out the window.

The Order members stared and Albus Dumbledore felt slightly confused. Why on earth would Harry send the Order a Howler? He bent slightly and picked up the letter. On the front were the words 'The Order of the Phoenix'. The aged Professor sat back down and turned over the envelope, slipping a finger beneath the seal and breaking it open. The entire Order was silent, bracing themselves slightly for the expected explosive sound.

Instead a small sigh escaped the envelope as the letter rose out of the Headmasters hands and into the air.

'_I'm sorry_' a small voice stated. The room's inhabitants we too shocked to speak as the letter continued.

'_I'm sorry I have brought so much trouble to so many innocent people. So much pain, so many horrors. Too much…death. I realise now what a fool I have been, ignorant and hot-headed. And for that I'm sorry. _

The Order glanced around at one another, confused. Mrs Weasley began to sob on her husband's shoulder and Remus Lupin stared down at his hands.

'_I'd like to apologise to everyone, I can only hope that I've sent this letter at an appropriate time._' Here the voice paused and the letter floated along the table before stopping in front of Alastor Moody who watched it shocked. '_Professor,_' Moody began to speak but the letter continued quickly. '_I know, I know. You were hardly my Professor, I know_' A few members chuckled quietly. '_You were locked in a freezing room for an entire year knowing that an impostor was walking about in your skin, looking for an inconspicuous way to send a boy to Voldemort. You had to suffer because I was the one they were after. I was their target and I'm sorry they got you involved._'

The letter moved off again down the table, stopping in front of Kingsley and Tonks. '_I was bad tempered all last year. I demanded things I didn't deserve to know. I acted rashly and put you all in danger when I stormed off to the Ministry. I hope your okay Tonks. I never meant for anyone to get hurt._'

The Auror in mention sniffed slightly but otherwise made no sound as the letter moved once more. '_Professor Lupin…Moony. I as good as killed your best friend. I walked strait into a trap too ignorant to realise it was one. I was too rash. Too daring. So stupid_._ I'm so sorry._

The voice made a shaky sigh as a tear rolled down one of Remus' cheeks. '_I never asked for this. I never asked to be famous or to have so much money that I would never have to work a single day in my life. All I ever wanted was someone to love me. To hug me when I was sad. Someone who would place a picture I drew on the wall. I want to be Just Harry… just Harry._'

The letter had moved again and to the Orders surprise, it had stopped in front of Professor Snape. '_My Father was a bully and Sirius Black was hardly any better. I'm sorry I looked in your pensieve but I am glad I did. I found out more about my Father in one memory then I had ever hoped to know and I am not proud of what he was. But he grew up. And I am not him._'

The Potions Master crossed his arms angrily and turned his head away from the letter. '_I would not wish a life of bullying and torment on anybody, not even my worst enemy. After all…I know what its like. I grew up with the Dursley's after all._'

The Weasley Matriarch broke down again, wetting Mr Weasley's robes. The letter continued. '_Mrs Weasley. You gave me my first hug and welcomed me into your home. And I, in return, endangered your children's lives. You do not know how horrible I feel to have hurt them. They risked their lives for a foolish boy with no brains and I am sorry._'

The letter completed a circuit of the table and came to rest in front of the Headmaster. He held his head in his hands, his half-moon glasses perched on top of his head. '_You were like a grandfather to me, I respected you more then anyone in the world. I looked up to you and you betrayed my trust. But…I understand._' Shocked, the Headmaster looked up at the letter.'_I was too curious, so naive. I caused more trouble then I was worth. So…I understand. And once again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cannot be who you expect me to be._'

The letter finished and both it and the envelope exploded in a shower of green sparks. Silence reined throughout the room, the only noise a slight hiccuping emitting from the Weasley mother.

'That…was _unexpected_' surprisingly it was Snape who spoke first.

'I told you Albus that those, those _Muggles_ weren't treating him right. We need to get him now' Mrs Weasley was standing now, face bright red and hands clenched.

Dumbledore sighed 'I stand by my earlier decision Molly. Harry is not selfish enough to believe that we will run immediately to his door.'

'And how do you know that' she screamed, her shrill voice making many members flinch.

'His owl left' this time it was not Dumbledore who spoke but Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'He would have told her to wait for a reply otherwise.'

Many of the Order nodded their heads in agreement with Kingsley and Molly allowed herself to be pulled back into her chair by Arthur.

'If that is all, I suggest we adjourn now and get some well needed rest. Continue the rotation for now and alert me if anything is amiss.' The Headmaster turned to his right where Professor McGonagall was sitting. 'Minerva, I hate to ask this of you but would you mind quickly checking on Harry for me. Try not to let him see you, or at least _recognise_ you.' He gave her a knowing smile as she nodded and headed out the door, the rest of the Order following her silent footsteps.


End file.
